


Just Surviving

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [19]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Demons, Escape, Fugitives, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rebellion, Running Away, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The rebellion has fallen, demons are searching for any survivors left and all they can do is run away. What else can you do when there is no freedom?





	Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet written on request. A 'what if' of Fire Baron and Kill Master as teenagers escaping the horrifying onslaught of demons wiping out people after the first rebellion fell apart. We don't know where these two were waaay back when in the timeline, so I figured I'd have a little fun with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hell, the whole timeline is wonky as hell. So here please enjoy this slice of a possibility.

The scrawny shirtless teenager squirmed past the rock, swearing heatedly under his breath. It was the best he could do in the moment when he wasn't caught rubbing against rock. Lem was not far behind his boyfriend, hurrying the other teen along. The two were managing decent time given they were in a panic. “C’mon, c’mon.” 

“Fucking demon bullshit.” Bobert swore lowly, he pressed more flat against the sheet rocks. His bare hurt skin stung from making further contact with the rough cavern walls, but he couldn't slow down now. “I hate this.” 

“Who fucking doesn’t, Bobert?” Lem threw back, wincing as some pebbles started to fall on his head. He protectively placed a hand over his face trying to avoid getting anything in his eyes. In the near pitch black darkness, it was hard to even just what was possibly collapsing overhead. The tight squeeze of the cavern walls and loose rocks overhead meant the two weren't able to move all that well beyond just moving continually forward. 

His hands were rubbed just as raw as his back by the time he saw the lights at the end of the passageway they had squeezed into. "We're nearly there." He breathed out before being shushed by Lem. Bobert didn't bother to say much else, just moving. 

Bobert squeezed himself out of the tight pathway, stumbling into the caverns below. He could smell the faint smoke in the depths. The other survivors had made it. Who knew how many there were. The demons were wiping the landscape of any lingering humans. That rebellion had fallen to the wayside after the sea was opened. Riggnarok had disappeared and there wasn't much else any of them could do. 

Lem nearly tripped as he slid free. Bobert reached out to steady the other teenager. “Gotcha ya.” Lem leaned heavily into his boyfriend. 

“Thanks.” Lem leaned in to kiss the other teenager briefly, before breaking away to dust himself off carefully. Lem scratched at the scraggly facial hair growing in eying the darkness. “Let's see whose there.” 

"Not many very likely." Bobert exhaled tiredly, offering his hand out to Lem. 

The taller teenager smiled, taking the other man's hand in his own.


End file.
